The present invention relates to the technical field of detergent compositions suitable for use as laundry detergents. In particular, the present invention relates to compositions comprising a preformed monoperoxcarboxylic acid.
Commonly encountered liquid aqueous bleaching compositions suitable for the bleaching of stains on fabrics and hard-surfaces are based on halogen bleaches, especially hypochlorite bleaches. Halogen bleaches are extremely effective bleaching agents, however they also present a number of drawbacks which can sometimes dissuade a consumer from choosing the halogen-containing product. For example halogen bleaches, especially chlorine bleaches, emit a pungent odour during and after use (e.g., on consumer hands and/or surfaces treated therewith) which some consumers find disagreeable.
Furthermore, it is known in the art that halogen bleach-containing compositions (typically hypochlorite) are relatively aggressive to fabrics and may cause damage when used in relatively high concentration and/or repeated usage. In particular the consumer may perceive damage to the fabric itself (e.g. loss of tensile strength) or damage to the colour intensity of the fabric. While colour and fabric damage may be minimised by employing milder oxygen bleaches such as hydrogen peroxide, the bleach performance characteristics of such peroxygen bleaches are much less desirable than those of the halogen bleaching agents. Therefore, liquid aqueous activated peroxygen bleach-containing compositions have been developed containing activators, i.e., compounds which enhance peroxygen bleaching performance. However these bleaches do not perform as well as halogen bleaches in stain removal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bleaching composition which not only delivers effective bleaching performance when used in laundry applications and/or in any household application (e.g. bleaching/disinfecting of hard-surfaces), but is also safe to the surfaces treated, e.g. to fabrics per se and/or colours of fabrics.
A further problem addressed herein is that of formulating a bleaching composition in which the bleaching agent is chemically stable, especially upon prolonged periods of storage. It is believed that a bleach is capable of oxidising other components of the composition, thereby not only affecting the performance of the components oxidised, but also depleting the level of active bleach. Thus it is a further object of the present invention to provide a bleaching composition which is chemically stable upon prolonged periods of storage.
Thus the present invention provides a bleaching composition that not only provides enhanced bleaching performance, but is also chemically stable, even on storage. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it is naturally thickened, without it being necessary to add further suspending agents, although in certain instances these may be preferred.
The compositions according to the present invention may be useful in any laundry application, e.g., as a laundry detergent or a laundry additive, and when used as a laundry pretreater. A particular advantage of the compositions of the present invention is that they are suitable for the bleaching of different types of fabrics including natural fabrics, (e.g., fabrics made of cotton, and linen), synthetic fabrics such as those made of polymeric fibres of synthetic origin (e.g., polyamide-elasthane) as well as those made of both natural and synthetic fibres. For example, the bleaching compositions of the present invention herein may be used on synthetic fabrics despite a standing prejudice against using bleaches on synthetic fabrics, as evidenced by warnings on labels of clothes and commercially available bleaching compositions like hypochlorite-containing compositions.
Another advantage of the bleaching compositions according to the present invention is that they can be used in a variety of conditions, i.e., in hard and soft water as well as when used neat or diluted. More particularly, it has been found that the liquid aqueous compositions of the present invention find a preferred application when used in their diluted form in any application and especially in any conventional laundry application. Indeed, upon dilution (typically at a dilution level of 20 ml/L or more (composition:water) the compositions of the present invention become less acidic, e.g., from a pH of about 1.5 to about 6.5 or more. The compositions according to the present invention although delivering effective bleaching performance in their neat form surprisingly exhibit further enhanced bleaching performance in their diluted form. Actually, this xe2x80x9cpH jumpxe2x80x9d effect allows to formulate acidic liquid aqueous compositions (i.e. pH below 7, preferably below 5) which are physically and chemically stable upon prolonged periods of storage and which deliver outstanding bleaching performance under diluted usage conditions.
According to the present invention there is provided a liquid bleaching composition comprising a preformed monoperoxycarboxylic acid, a tertiary alkyl amine oxide and either a hydrotrope or a co-surfactant selected from the group consisting of linear or branched alkyl sulphates, alkyl sulphonates, alkyl ethoxy sulphates, alkyl ethoxy sulphonates or mixtures thereof.
Compositions according to the present invention are liquid compositions, as opposed to a solid or a gas. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cliquidxe2x80x9d includes suspensions of solid particles in liquid compositions and xe2x80x9cpastyxe2x80x9d compositions. The liquid compositions herein are preferably aqueous compositions and preferably comprising water at a level of preferably 10% to 99%, more preferably from 50% to 98% by weight of the bleaching composition. The compositions according to the present invention preferably have a pH below 7. Preferably, the pH of the compositions according to the present invention is from 0.1 to 6.5, more preferably from 0.5 to 5, even more preferably from 2 to 4. Formulating the compositions according to the present invention in the acidic pH range is critical to the chemical stability of the compositions according to the present invention. The pH of the composition is preferably below the pKa of the peracid used.
The pH of the compositions may be adjusted by any acid or alkaline species known to those skilled in the art. Examples of acidic species suitable for use herein are organic acids, such as citric acid and inorganic acids, such as sulphuric acid, sulphonic acid and/or metanesulphonic acid. Examples of alkaline species are sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and/or sodium carbonate. Other pH adjusting agents include the alkanolamines. It may be advantageous to use alkanolamines, in particular monoethanolamine, inasmuch as they have an additional effect of regulating the viscosity of the emulsion, without compromising on its physical stability.
The bleaching performance of the present composition may be evaluated by the following test methods on various type of bleachable stains.
A suitable test method for evaluating the bleaching performance on a soiled fabric under diluted conditions is the following: A composition according to the present invention is diluted with water typically at a dilution level of 1 to 100 ml/L, preferably 20 ml/L, more preferably 5 ml/L (composition:water), then the soiled fabrics are soaked in it for 20 minutes to 6 hours and then rinsed. Alternatively the bleaching composition can be used in a washing machine at a dilution level of typically at a dilution level of 1 to 100 ml/L (composition:water). In the washing machine the soiled fabrics are washed at a temperature of from 50 to 90xc2x0 C for 10 to 100 minutes and then rinsed. The reference composition in this comparative test undergoes the same treatment. Soiled fabrics/swatches with for example tea, coffee and the like may be commercially available from E.M.C. Co. Inc.
The bleaching performance is then evaluated by comparing side by side the soiled fabrics treated with a composition of the present invention with those treated with the reference, e.g., the same composition but comprising no bleach or a different bleach. A visual grading may be used to assign difference in panel units (psu) in a range from 0 to 4.
An advantage of the compositions of the present invention is that they are physically and chemically stable upon prolonged periods of storage.
Chemical stability of the compositions herein may be evaluated by measuring the concentration of available oxygen at given storage time after having manufactured the compositions. By xe2x80x9cchemically stablexe2x80x9d, it is meant herein that the compositions of the present invention comprising a peracid do not undergo more than 30% AvO loss, in 10 days at 35xc2x0 C. and preferably not more than 20% AvO loss.
The loss of available oxygen (AvO) of a peracid-containing composition over time can be measured with the iodometric titration method in which the peracid is reduced by excess potassium iodide and the iodine formed is determined by titration with sodium thiosulphate. This method is well known in the art and is reported for example in A Bleachers Handbook by and available from Interox. Alternatively peracid concentration can also be measured using a chromatography method described in the literature for peracids (F. Di Furia et al., Gas-liquid Chromatography Method for Determination of Peracids, Analyst, Vol 113, May 1988, p 793-795).
By xe2x80x9cphysically stablexe2x80x9d, it is meant herein that no phase separation occurs in the compositions according to the present invention for a period of 7 days at 35xc2x0 C. meaning that there is no separation of a two liquid phases and equally there is no precipitation or flocculation of a solid phase from a liquid phase i.e. a solid particle remains homogeneously distributed throughout the liquid composition.
Pre-formed monoperoxycarboxylic acids (hereafter referred to as peracid) are known in the art. The peracids suitable for use herein are mono peracids, meaning that the peracid contains one peroxygen group. Preferably the peracid is in solid form.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the peracid has the general formula
Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94C(O)OOH
wherein R is a linear or branched alkyl chain having at least 1 carbon atom and X is hydrogen or a substituent group selected from the group consisting of alkyl, especially alkyl chains of from 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl, halogen, ester, ether, amine, amide, substituted phthalic amino, imide, hydroxide, sulphide, sulphate, sulphonate, carboxylic, heterocyclic, nitrate, aldehyde, phosphonate, phosphonic or mixtures thereof.
More particularly the R group preferably comprises up to 24 carbon atoms. Alternatively, the R group may be a branched alkyl chain comprising one or more side chains which comprise substituent groups selected from the group consisting of aryl, halogen, ester, ether, amine, amide, substituted phthalic amino, imide, hydroxide, sulphide, sulphate, sulphonate, carboxylic, heterocyclic, nitrate, aldehyde, ketone or mixtures thereof.
In a preferred peracid the X group, according to the above general formula, is a phthalimido group. Thus, particularly preferred peracids are those having general formula: 
where R is C1-20 and where A, B, C and D are independently either hydrogen or substituent groups individually selected from the group consisting of alkyl, hydroxyl, nitro, halogen, amine, ammonium, cyanide, carboxylic, sulphate, sulphonate, aldehydes or mixtures thereof.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention R is an alkyl group having from 3 to 12 carbon atoms, more preferably from 5 to 9 carbon atoms. Preferred substituent groups A, B, C and D are linear or branched alkyl groups having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, but more preferably hydrogen.
Preferred peracids are selected from the group consisting of phthaloyl amido peroxy hexanoic acid, phthaloyl amido peroxy heptanoic acid, phthaloyl amido peroxy octanoic acid, phthaloyl amido peroxy nonanoic acid, phthaloyl amido peroxy decanoic acid and mixtures thereof.
In a particularly preferred aspect of the present invention the peracid has the formula such that R is C5H10 i.e. phthaloyl amido peroxy hexanoic acid or PAP. This peracid is preferably used as a substantially water-insoluble solid or wetcake and is available from Ausimont under the trade name Euroco.
The peracid is preferably used at a level of from 0.1% to 30%, more preferably from 0.5% to 18% and most preferably 1 % to 12% by weight of the composition.
The compositions of the present invention comprise a tertiary alkyl amine oxide as an essential component thereof. A further advantage of the present invention is the natural thickening of the composition without the need to add additional suspending or thickening agents. It is believed that the combination of the amine oxide and co-surfactants (described hereinafter) increases the viscosity of the composition. This increase in viscosity or thickening of the composition is necessary since the peracid is preferably in solid form. Thus if the composition was not thickened the peracid would sink and settle out of the liquid composition. The amine oxide preferably comprises at least one alkyl chain having from 8 to 30 carbon atoms. More preferably the amine oxide is a compound having general formula:
RRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3Nxe2x86x92O
wherein R is a primary alkyl group containing 8-30 carbons, preferably 12-18 carbons, most preferably 16 carbon atoms. Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are, each, independently, an alkyl group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms. The arrow in the formula is a conventional representation of a semi-polar bond. The preferred amine oxides are those in which the primary alkyl group is preferably a straight chain and the amine oxides which are especially preferred are those in which R contains 12-18, most preferably 16 carbon atoms and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are both methyl. Exemplary of the preferred amine oxides are the N-hexyldimethylamine oxide, N-octyldimethylamine oxide, N-decyidimethylamine oxide, N-dodecyl dimethylamine oxide, N-tetradecyldimethylamine oxide, N-octadecyldimethylamine oxide, N-eicosyldimethylamine oxide, N-docosyldimethylamine oxide, N-tetracosyl dimethylamine oxide, N-hexadecyl dimethylamine oxide, the corresponding amine oxides in which one or both of the methyl groups are replaced with ethyl or 2-hydroxyethyl groups and mixtures thereof. A most preferred amine oxide for use herein is N-hexadecyl dimethylamine oxide.
The amine oxide is present in the composition at a level of from 0.01% to 50%, more preferably from 0.1% to 20%, most preferably from 0.1% to 5%.
The compositions of the present invention may comprise a co-surfactant. Typically, the composition according to the present invention may comprise from 0.01% to 50%, preferably from 0.1% to 30 % and more preferably from 0.2% to 10% % by weight of the total composition of co-surfactant or a mixture thereof. Where present the co-surfactant is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched alkyl sulphates, alkyl sulphonates and alkyl ethoxy sulphates, alkyl ethoxy sulphonates and mixtures thereof. It is believed that the co-surfactant, in some way, facilitates the solubilisation of the amine oxide which is otherwise insoluble.
Suitable co-surfactants for use in the compositions herein include water-soluble salts or acids of the formula ROSO3M wherein R preferably is a C3-C24 hydrocarbyl, preferably an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl having a C3-C10 alkyl component, and M is H or a cation, e.g., an alkali metal cation (e.g., sodium, potassium, lithium), or ammonium or substituted ammonium (e.g., methyl-, dimethyl-, and trimethyl ammonium cations and quaternary ammonium cations, such as tetramethyl-ammonium and dimethyl piperdinium cations and quaternary ammonium cations derived from alkylamines such as ethylamine, diethylamine, triethylamine, and mixtures thereof, and the like). Alkyl chains of C3-10 are particularly preferred herein as they provide additional benefits at lower wash temperatures (e.g., below about 50xc2x0 C.)
Other suitable co-surfactants for use herein are water-soluble salts or acids of the formula RO(A)mSO3M wherein R is an unsubstituted C3-C30 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group, preferably a C8-C17 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl, more preferably C8-C12 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl, A is an ethoxy or propoxy unit, m is greater than zero, typically between about 0.5 and about 6, more preferably between about 0.5 and about 3, and M is H or a cation which can be, for example, a metal cation (e.g., sodium, potassium, lithium, calcium, magnesium, etc.), ammonium or substituted-ammonium cation. Alkyl ethoxylated sulfates as well as alkyl propoxylated sulfates are contemplated herein. Specific examples of substituted ammonium cations include methyl-, dimethyl-, trimethyl-ammonium and quaternary ammonium cations, such as tetramethyl-ammonium, dimethyl piperdinium and cations derived from alkanolamines such as ethylamine, diethylamine, triethylamine, mixtures thereof, and the like. Exemplary surfactants are C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (1.0) sulfate, C12-C18E(1.0)SO3M), C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (2.25) sulfate, C12-C18E(2.25) SO3M, C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (3.0) sulfate, C12-C18E(3.0) SO3, and C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (4.0) sulfate C12-C18E(4.0)SO3M), wherein M is conveniently selected from hydrogen, sodium and potassium.
Other particularly suitable co-surfactants for use herein are alkyl sulphonates including water-soluble salts or acids of the formula RSO3M wherein R is a C3-C30 linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl group, preferably a C8-C18 alkyl group and more preferably a C8-C12 alkyl group, and M is H or a cation, e.g., an alkali metal cation (e.g., sodium, potassium, lithium), or ammonium or substituted ammonium (e.g., methyl-, dimethyl-, and trimethyl ammonium cations and quaternary ammonium cations, such as tetramethyl-ammonium and dimethyl piperdinium cations and quaternary ammonium cations derived from alkylamines such as ethylamine, diethylamine, triethylamine, and mixtures thereof, and the like).
The alkylsulfonates for use herein include C3-C30 primary and secondary alkylsulfonates and primary and secondary alkyl aryl sulphonates. By xe2x80x9csecondary C3-C30 alkyl, it is meant herein that in the formula as defined above, the SO3M group is linked to a carbon atom of the alkyl chain being placed between two other carbons of the said alkyl chain (secondary carbon atom).
For example C14-C16 alkyl sulphonate salt is commercially available under the name Hostapur(copyright) SAS from Hoechst and C8-alkylsulphonate sodium salt is commercially available under the name Witconate NAS 8(copyright) from Witco SA. An example of commercially available alkyl aryl sulphonate is Lauryl aryl sulphonate from Su.Ma. Particularly preferred alkyl aryl sulphonates are alkyl benzene sulphonates commercially available under trade name Nansa(copyright) available from Albright and Wilson.
The composition of the present invention may comprise a hydrotrope. Where present the hydrotrope is present at a level of from 0.01% to 50%, more preferably from 0.1% to 10%, most preferably from 0.1% to 5%. It is believed that the hydrotrope, in some way, facilitates the solubilisation of the amine oxide which is otherwise insoluble.
Suitable hydrotropes herein include sulphonated hydrotropes. Any sulphonated hydrotropes known to those skilled in the art are suitable for use herein. In a preferred embodiment substituted or unsubstituted benzene or naphalene sulphonate or sulphonic acids may be used. Suitable substituents include linear or branched C1-C4 alkyl or alkoxy groups, halogen, hydroxy, carboxylic, sulphate, nitro, ammonium and alkyl amindo groups. Preferred hydrotropes include sodium, potassium, calcium and ammonium xylene sulphonates, sodium, potassium, calcium and ammonium toluene sulphonates, sodium, potassium, calcium and ammonium cumene sulphonates, sodium, potassium, calcium and ammonium substituted or unsubstituted naphthalene sulphonates and mixtures thereof. Preferred alkyl aryl sulphonic acids include xylenesulphonic acid, toluenesulphonic acid, cumenesulphonic acid, substituted or unsubstituted naphthalenesulphonic acid and mixtures thereof. More preferably, xylenesulphonic acid or p-toluene sulphonate or mixtures thereof are used.
Typically, the compositions herein may comprise from 0.01% to 20%, preferably from 0.05% to 10% and more preferably from 0.1% to 5% by weight of the total composition of a sulphonated hydrotrope.
The compositions herein may further comprise a variety of other optional ingredients such as additional surfactants, chelating agents, radical scavengers, antioxidants, stabilisers, builders, soil suspending polymer, polymeric soil release agents, pH control agents, dye transfer inhibitor, solvents, suds controlling agents, suds booster, brighteners, perfumes, pigments, dyes and the like.
The compositions of the present invention may comprise an additional surfactant or a mixture of surfactants selected from the group consisting of nonionic surfactants, anionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, zwitterionic surfactants and/or amphoteric surfactants.
Suitable nonionic surfactants for use herein include a class of compounds which may be broadly defined as compounds produced by the condensation of alkylene oxide groups (hydrophilic in nature) with an organic hydrophobic compound, which may be branched or linear aliphatic (e.g. Guerbet or secondary alcohols) or alkyl aromatic in nature. The length of the hydrophilic or polyoxyalkylene radical which is condensed with any particular hydrophobic group can be readily adjusted to yield a water-soluble compound having the desired degree of balance between hydrophilic and hydrophobic elements. For example, a well-known class of nonionic synthetic detergents is made available on the market under the trade name xe2x80x9cPluronicxe2x80x9d. These compounds are formed by condensing ethylene oxide with an hydrophobic base formed by the condensation of propylene oxide with propylene glycol. The hydrophobic portion of the molecule which, of course, exhibits water-insolubility has a molecular weight of from about 1500 to 1800. The addition of polyoxyethylene radicals to this hydrophobic portion tends to increase the water-solubility of the molecule as a whole and the liquid character of the products is retained up to the point where polyoxyethylene content is about 50% of the total weight of the condensation product.
Other suitable nonionic synthetic detergents include:
(i) The polyethylene oxide condensates of alkyl phenols, e.g., the condensation products of alkyl phenols having an alkyl group containing from about 6 to 12 carbon atoms in either a straight chain or branched chain configuration, with ethylene oxide, the said ethylene oxide being present in amounts equal to 10 to 25 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alkyl phenol. The alkyl substituent in such compounds may be derived from polymerised propylene, diisobutylene, octane, and nonane;
(ii) Those derived from the condensation of ethylene oxide with the product resulting from the reaction of propylene oxide and ethylene diamine products which may be varied in composition depending upon the balance between the hydrophobic and hydrophilic elements which is desired. Examples are compounds containing from about 40% to about 80% polyoxyethylene by weight and having a molecular weight of from about 5000 to about 11000 resulting from the reaction of ethylene oxide groups with a hydrophobic base constituted of the reaction product of ethylene diamine and excess propylene oxide, said base having a molecular weight of the order of 2500 to 3000;
(iii) The condensation product of aliphatic alcohols having from 8 to 18 carbon atoms, in either straight chain or branched chain configuration, with ethylene oxide, e.g., a coconut alcohol ethylene oxide condensate having from 10 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of coconut alcohol, the coconut alcohol fraction having from 10 to 14 carbon atoms;
(iv) Trialkyl phosphine oxides wherein one alkyl group ranges from 10 to 18 carbon atoms and two alkyl groups range from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; the alkyl groups can contain hydroxy substituents; a specific example is tetradecyl dimethyl phosphine oxide.
Also useful as a nonionic surfactant are the alkylpolysaccharides disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,647, Llenado, issued Jan. 21, 1986, having a hydrophobic group containing from about 6 to about 30 carbon atoms, preferably from about 10 to about 16 carbon atoms and polysaccharide, e.g., a polyglycoside, hydrophilic group containing from about 1.3 to about 10, preferably from about 1.3 to about 3, most preferably from about 1.3 to about 2.7 saccharide units. Any reducing saccharide containing 5 or 6 carbon atoms can be used, e.g., glucose, galactose, and galactosyl moieties can be substituted for the glucosyl moieties. (Optionally the hydrophobic group is attached at the 2-, 3-, 4-, etc. positions thus giving a glucose or galactose as opposed to a glucoside or galactoside.) The intersaccharide bonds can be, e.g., between the one position of the additional saccharide units and the 2-, 3-, 4-, and/or 6- positions of the preceding saccharide units.
Optionally, and less desirably, there can be a polyalkyleneoxide chain joining the hydrophobic moiety and the polysaccharide moiety. The preferred alkyleneoxide is ethylene oxide. Typical hydrophobic groups include alkyl groups, either saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched containing from about 8 to about 18, preferably from about 10 to about 16, carbon atoms. Preferably, the alkyl group can contain up to about 3 hydroxy groups and/or the polyalkyleneoxide chain can contain up to about 10, preferably less than 5, alkyleneoxide moieties. Suitable alkyl polysaccharides are octyl, nonyldecyl, undecyidodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, and octadecyl, di-, tri-, tetra-, penta-, and hexaglucosides, galactosides, lactosides, glucoses, fructosides, fructoses and/or galactoses. Suitable mixtures include coconut alkyl, di-, tri-, tetra-, and pentaglucosides and tallow alkyl tetra-, penta-, and hexaglucosides.
The preferred alkylpolyglycosides have the formula:
xe2x80x83R2O(CnH2nO)t(glucosyl)x
wherein R2 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkylphenyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkylphenyl, and mixtures thereof in which the alkyl groups contain from about 10 to about 18, preferably from about 12 to about 14, carbon atoms; n is 2 or 3, preferably 2; t is from 0 to about 10, preferably 0; and x is from about 1.3 to about 10, preferably from about 1.3 to about 3, most preferably from about 1.3 to about 2.7. The glycosyl is preferably derived from glucose. To prepare these compounds, the alcohol or alkylpolyethoxy alcohol is formed first and then reacted with glucose, or a source of glucose, to form the glucoside (attachment at the 1-position). The additional glycosyl units can then be attached between their 1-position and the preceding glycosyl units 2-, 3-, 4- and/or 6-position, preferably predominantely the 2- position.
Although not preferred, the condensation products of ethylene oxide with a hydrophobic base formed by the condensation of propylene oxide with propylene glycol are also suitable for use herein. The hydrophobic portion of these compounds will preferably have a molecular weight of from about 1500 to about 1800 and will exhibit water insolubility. The addition of polyoxyethylene moieties to this hydrophobic portion tends to increase the water solubility of the molecule as a whole, and the liquid character of the product is retained up to the point where the polyoxyethylene content is about 50% of the total weight of the condensation product, which corresponds to condensation with up to about 40 moles of ethylene oxide. Examples of compounds of this type include certain of the commercially available Pluronic(trademark) surfactants, marketed by BASF.
Also not preferred, although suitable for use as nonionic surfactants herein are the condensation products of ethylene oxide with the product resulting from the reaction of propylene oxide and ethylenediamine. The hydrophobic moiety of these products consists of the reaction product of ethylenediamine and excess propylene oxide, and generally has a molecular weight of from about 2,500 to about 3,000. This hydrophobic moiety is condensed with ethylene oxide to the extent that the condensation product contains from about 40% to about 80% by weight of polyoxyethylene and has a molecular weight of from about 5,000 to about 11,000. Examples of this type of nonionic surfactant include certain of the commercially available Tetronic(trademark) compounds, marketed by BASF.
Other suitable nonionic surfactants for use herein include polyhydroxy fatty acid amides of the structural formula 
wherein: R1 is H, C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, 2-hydroxy ethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, or a mixture thereof, preferably C1-C4 alkyl, more preferably C1 or C2 alkyl, most preferably C1 alkyl (i.e., methyl); and R2 is a C5-C31 hydrocarbyl, preferably straight chain C7-C19 alkyl or alkenyl, more preferably straight chain C9-C17 alkyl or alkenyl, most preferably straight chain C11-C17 alkyl or alkenyl, or mixtures thereof; and Z is a polyhydroxyhydrocarbyl having a linear hydrocarbyl chain with at least 3 hydroxyls directly connected to the chain, or an alkoxylated derivative (preferably ethoxylated or propoxylated) thereof. Z preferably will be derived from a reducing sugar in a reductive amination reaction; more preferably Z is a glycityl. Suitable reducing sugars include glucose, fructose, maltose, lactose, galactose, mannose, and xylose. As raw materials, high dextrose corn syrup can be utilised as well as the individual sugars listed above. These corn syrups may yield a mix of sugar components for Z. It should be understood that it is by no means intended to exclude other suitable raw materials. Z preferably will be selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)nxe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94(CHOH)nxe2x88x921xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)2(CHORxe2x80x2)(CHOH)xe2x80x94CH2OH, where n is an integer from 3 to 5, inclusive, and Rxe2x80x2 is H or a cyclic or aliphatic monosaccharide, and alkoxylated derivatives thereof. Most preferred are glycityls wherein n is 4, particularly xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH )4xe2x80x94CH2OH.
In Formula (I), R1 can be, for example, N-methyl, N-ethyl, N-propyl, N-isopropyl, N-butyl, N-2-hydroxy ethyl, or N-2-hydroxy propyl.
R2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N less than  can be, for example, cocamide, stearamide, oleamide, lauramide, myristamide, capricamide, palmitamide, tallowamide, etc.
Z can be 1-deoxyglucityl, 2-deoxyfructityl, 1-deoxymaltityl, 1-deoxylactityl, 1-deoxygalactityl, 1-deoxymannityl, 1-deoxymaltotriotityl, etc.
In one embodiment herein suitable nonionic surfactants for use herein are polyethylene oxide condensates of alkyl phenols, condensation products of primary and secondary aliphatic alcohols with from about 1 to about 25 moles of ethylene oxide, alkylpolysaccharides, and mixtures thereof. Most preferred are C8-C14 alkyl phenol ethoxylates having from 3 to 15 ethoxy groups and C8-C18 alcohol ethoxylates (preferably C10 avg.) having from 2 to 10 ethoxy groups, and mixtures thereof.
Particularly preferred surfactants include also the anionic surfactants. Suitable anionic surfactants for use herein include alkali metal (e.g., sodium or potassium) fatty acids, or soaps thereof, containing from about 8 to about 24, preferably from about 10 to about 20 carbon atoms.
The fatty acids including those used in making the soaps can be obtained from natural sources such as, for instance, plant or animal-derived glycerides (e.g., palm oil, coconut oil, babassu oil, soybean oil, castor oil, tallow, whale oil, fish oil, tallow, grease, lard and mixtures thereof). The fatty acids can also be synthetically prepared (e.g., by oxidation of petroleum stocks or by the Fischer-Tropsch process). Alkali metal soaps can be made by direct soapification of fats and oils or by the neutralisation of the free fatty acids which are prepared in a separate manufacturing process. Particularly useful are the sodium and potassium salts of the mixtures of fatty acids derived from coconut oil and tallow, i.e., sodium and potassium tallow and coconut soaps.
The term xe2x80x9ctallowxe2x80x9d is used herein in connection with fatty acid mixtures which typically have an approximate carbon chain length distribution of 2.5% C14, 29% C16, 23% C18, 2% palmitoleic, 41.5% oleic and 3% linoleic (the first three fatty acids listed are saturated). Other mixtures with similar distribution, such as the fatty acids derived from various animal tallows and lard, are also included within the term tallow. The tallow can also be hardened (i.e., hydrogenated) to convert part or all of the unsaturated fatty acid moieties to saturated fatty acid moieties. When the term xe2x80x9ccoconutxe2x80x9d is used herein it refers to fatty acid mixtures which typically have an approximate carbon chain length distribution of about 8% C8, 7% C10, 48% C12, 17% C14, 9% C16, 2% C18, 7% oleic, and 2% linoleic (the first six fatty acids listed being saturated). Other sources having similar carbon chain length distribution such as palm kernel oil and babassu oil are included with the term coconut oil.
Suitable zwitterionic detergents for use herein comprise the betaine and betaine-like detergents wherein the molecule contains both basic and acidic groups which form an inner salt giving the molecule both cationic and anionic hydrophilic groups over a broad range of pH values. Some common examples of these detergents are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,082,275, 2,702,279 and 2,255,082, incorporated herein by reference. Preferred zwitterionic detergent compounds have the formula: 
wherein R1 is an alkyl radical containing from 8 to 22 carbon atoms, R2 and R3 contain from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, R4 is an alkylene chain containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, X is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and a hydroxyl radical, Y is selected from the group consisting of carboxyl and sulfonyl radicals and wherein the sum of R1, R2 and R3 radicals is from 14 to 24 carbon atoms.
Amphoteric and ampholytic detergents which can be either cationic or anionic depending upon the pH of the system are represented by detergents such as dodecylbeta-alanine, N-alkyltaurines such as the one prepared by reacting dodecylamine with sodium isethionate according to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,072, N-higher alkylaspartic acids such as those produced according to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,091, and the products sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cMiranolxe2x80x9d, and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,378, said patents being incorporated herein by reference. Additional synthetic detergents and listings of their commercial sources can be found in McCutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers, North American Ed. 1980, incorporated herein by reference. Other suitable surfactants include other amphoteric surfactants for the purpose of the invention are the phosphine or sulfoxide surfactants of formula:
RRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3Axe2x86x92O
wherein A is phosphorus or sulphur atom, R is a primary alkyl group containing 6-24 carbons, preferably 10-18 carbons, and wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are, each, independently selected from methyl, ethyl and 2-hydroxyethyl. The arrow in the formula is a conventional representation of a semi-polar bond.
Cationic surfactants suitable for use in compositions of the present invention are those having a long-chain hydrocarbyl group. Examples of such cationic surfactants include the ammonium surfactants such as alkyldimethylammonium halogenides, and those surfactants having the formula:
[R2(OR3)y][R4(OR3)y]2R5N+Xxe2x88x92
wherein R2 is an alkyl or alkyl benzyl group having from 8 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain, each R3 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, and mixtures thereof; each R4 is selected from the group consisting of C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl, benzyl ring structures formed by joining the two R4 groups, xe2x80x94CH2CHOHxe2x80x94CHOHCOR6CHOHCH2OH wherein R6 is any hexose or hexose polymer having a molecular weight less than about 1000, and hydrogen when y is not 0; R5 is the same as R4 or is an alkyl chain wherein the total number of carbon atoms of R2 plus R5 is not more than about 18; each y is from 0 to about 10 and the sum of the y values is from 0 to about 15; and X is any compatible anion.
Other cationic surfactants useful herein are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,044, Cambre, issued Oct. 14, 1980, incorporated herein by reference
The composition of the present invention may preferably comprise a suspending agent. A suspending agent is an ingredient which is specifically added to the composition of the present invention to suspend a solid particulate ingredient of the composition. With regard to the present invention, a suspending agent is particularly useful for suspending the insoluble peracid, e.g. PAP.
Suitable suspending agents are those known in the art. Examples of suspending agents include gum-type polymers (e.g. xanthan gum), polyvinyl alcohol and derivatives thereof, cellulose and derivatives thereof and polycarboxylate polymers.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the suspending agent is selected from either gum-type polymers or polycarboxylate polymers.
The gum-type polymer may be selected from the group consisting of polysaccharide hydrocolloids, xanthan gum, guar gum, succinoglucan gum, Cellulose, derivatives of any of the above and mixtures thereof. In a preferred aspect of the present invention the gum-type polymer is a xanthan gum or derivative thereof.
The gum-type polymer is preferably present at a level of from 0.01% to 10%, most preferably from 0.1% to 3%.
The polycarboxylate polymer can be a homo or copolymer of monomer units selected from acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, maleic acid, malic acid, maleic anhydride. Preferred polycarboxylate polymers are Carbopol from BF Goodrich. Suitable polymers have molecular weight in the range of from 10000 to 100 000 000 most preferably 1000 000 to 10 000 000.
The cross-linked polycarboxylate polymer is preferably present at a level of from 0.01% to 2% more preferably from 0.01% to 1%, most preferably from 0.1% to 0.8%.
In an alternative embodiment the suspending agent comprises a combination of at least two polymers. In this embodiment the first polymer is a gum-type polymer and the second is a cross-linked polycarboxylate polymer. The composition may additionally comprise further polymers.
The ratio of gum-type polymer to cross-linked polycarboxylate polymer is from 100:1 to 1:100, most preferably from 1:10 to 10:1.
The compositions of the present invention may comprise a chelating agent as a preferred optional ingredient. Suitable chelating agents may be any of those known to those skilled in the art such as the ones selected from the group comprising phosphonate chelating agents, amino carboxylate chelating agents, other carboxylate chelating agents, polyfunctionally-substituted aromatic chelating agents, ethylenediamine N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acids, or mixtures thereof.
The presence of chelating agents contribute to further enhance the chemical stability of the compositions. A chelating agent may be also desired in the compositions of the present invention as it allows to increase the ionic strength of the compositions herein and thus their stain removal and bleaching performance on various surfaces.
Suitable phosphonate chelating agents for use herein may include alkali metal ethane 1-hydroxy diphosphonates (HEDP), alkylene poly (alkylene phosphonate), as well as amino phosphonate compounds, including amino aminotri(methylene phosphonic acid) (ATMP), nitrilo trimethylene phosphonates (NTP), ethylene diamine tetra methylene phosphonates, and diethylene triamine penta methylene phosphonates (DTPMP). The phosphonate compounds may be present either in their acid form or as salts of different cations on some or all of their acid functionalities. Preferred phosphonate chelating agents to be used herein are diethylene triamine penta methylene phosphonate (DTPMP) and ethane 1-hydroxy diphosphonate (HEDP). Such phosphonate chelating agents are commercially available from Monsanto under the trade name DEQUEST(copyright).
Polyfunctionally-substituted aromatic chelating agents may also be useful in the compositions herein. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,044, issued May 21, 1974, to Connor et al. Preferred compounds of this type in acid form are dihydroxydisulfobenzenes such as 1,2-dihydroxy -3,5-disulfobenzene.
A preferred biodegradable chelating agent for use herein is ethylene diamine N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid, or alkali metal, or alkaline earth, ammonium or substitutes ammonium salts thereof or mixtures thereof. Ethylenediamine N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acids, especially the (S,S) isomer have been extensively described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,233, Nov. 3, 1987, to Hartman and Perkins. Ethylenediamine N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acids is, for instance, commercially available under the tradename ssEDDS(copyright) from Palmer Research Laboratories.
Suitable amino carboxylates to be used herein include ethylene diamine tetra acetates, diethylene triamine pentaacetates, diethylene triamine pentaacetate (DTPA),N-hydroxyethylethylenediamine triacetates, nitrilotri-acetates, ethylenediamine tetrapropionates, triethylenetetraaminehexa-acetates, ethanoldiglycines, propylene diamine tetracetic acid (PDTA) and methyl glycine di-acetic acid (MGDA), both in their acid form, or in their alkali metal, ammonium, and substituted ammonium salt forms. Particularly suitable amino carboxylates to be used herein are diethylene triamine penta acetic acid, propylene diamine tetracetic acid (PDTA) which is, for instance, commercially available from BASF under the trade name Trilon FS(copyright) and methyl glycine di-acetic acid (MGDA).
Further carboxylate chelating agents to be used herein include salicylic acid, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, glycine, malonic acid or mixtures thereof.
Another chelating agent for use herein is of the formula: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94H, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, and xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x3; wherein Rxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94OH, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, and aryloxy; Rxe2x80x3 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, and aryloxy; and R5, R6, R7, and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94H and alkyl.
Particularly preferred chelating agents to be used herein are amino aminotri(methylene phosphonic acid), di-ethylene-triamino-pentaacetic acid, diethylene triamine penta methylene phosphonate, 1-hydroxy ethane diphosphonate, ethylenediamine N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid, and mixtures thereof.
Typically, the compositions according to the present invention comprise up to 5% by weight of the total composition of a chelating agent, or mixtures thereof, preferably from 0.01% to 1.5% by weight and more preferably from 0.01% to 0.5%.
The compositions of the present invention may comprise a radical scavenger or a mixture thereof.
Suitable radical scavengers for use herein include the well-known substituted mono and dihydroxy benzenes and their analogs, alkyl and aryl carboxylates and mixtures thereof. Preferred such radical scavengers for use herein include di-tert-butyl hydroxy toluene (BHT), hydroquinone, di-tert-butyl hydroquinone, mono-tert-butyl hydroquinone, tert-butyl-hydroxy anysole, benzoic acid, toluic acid, catechol, t-butyl catechol, benzylamine, 1,1,3-tris(2-methyl4-hydroxy-5-t-butylphenyl) butane, n-propyl-gallate or mixtures thereof and highly preferred is di-tert-butyl hydroxy toluene. Such radical scavengers like N-propyl-gallate may be commercially available from Nipa Laboratories under the trade name Nipanox S1(copyright).
Radical scavengers when used, are typically present herein in amounts up to 10% by weight of the total composition and preferably from 0.001% to 0.5% by weight.
The presence of radical scavengers may contribute to the chemical stability of the bleaching compositions of the present invention as well as to the safety profile of the compositions of the present invention.
The compositions according to the present invention may further comprise a suds controlling agent such as 2-alkyl alkanol, or mixtures thereof, as a preferred optional ingredient. Particularly suitable to be used in the present invention are the 2-alkyl alkanols having an alkyl chain comprising from 6 to 16 carbon atoms, preferably from 8 to 12 and a terminal hydroxy group, said alkyl chain being substituted in the (x position by an alkyl chain comprising from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, preferably from 2 to 8 and more preferably 3 to 6. Such suitable compounds are commercially available, for instance, in the Isofol(copyright) series such as Isofol(copyright) 12 (2-butyl octanol) or Isofol(copyright) 16 (2-hexyl decanol).
Other suds controlling agents may include alkali metal (e.g., sodium or potassium) fatty acids, or soaps thereof, containing from about 8 to about 24, preferably from about 10 to about 20 carbon atoms.
The fatty acids including those used in making the soaps can be obtained from natural sources such as, for instance, plant or animal-derived glycerides (e.g., palm oil, coconut oil, babassu oil, soybean oil, castor oil, tallow, whale oil, fish oil, tallow, grease, lard and mixtures thereof). The fatty acids can also be synthetically prepared (e.g., by oxidation of petroleum stocks or by the Fischer-Tropsch process).
Alkali metal soaps can be made by direct saponification of fats and oils or by the neutralization of the free fatty acids which are prepared in a separate manufacturing process. Particularly useful are the sodium and potassium salts of the mixtures of fatty acids derived from coconut oil and tallow, i.e., sodium and potassium tallow and coconut soaps.
The term xe2x80x9ctallowxe2x80x9d is used herein in connection with fatty acid mixtures which typically have an approximate carbon chain length distribution of 2.5% C14, 29% C16, 23% C18, 2% palmitoleic, 41.5% oleic and 3% linoleic (the first three fatty acids listed are saturated). Other mixtures with similar distribution, such as the fatty acids derived from various animal tallows and lard, are also included within the term tallow. The tallow can also be hardened (i.e., hydrogenated) to convert part or all of the unsaturated fatty acid moieties to saturated fatty acid moieties.
When the term xe2x80x9ccoconutxe2x80x9d is used herein it refers to fatty acid mixtures which typically have an approximate carbon chain length distribution of about 8% C8, 7% C10, 48% C12, 17% C14, 9% C16, 2% C18, 7% oleic, and 2% linoleic (the first six fatty acids listed being saturated). Other sources having similar carbon chain length distribution such as palm kernel oil and babassu oil are included with the term coconut oil.
Other suitable suds controlling agents are exemplified by silicones, and silica-silicone mixtures. Silicones can be generally represented by alkylated polysiloxane materials while silica is normally used in finely divided forms exemplified by silica aerogels and xerogels and hydrophobic silicas of various types. These materials can be incorporated as particulates in which the suds controlling agent is advantageously releasably incorporated in a water-soluble or water-dispersible, substantially non-surface-active detergent impermeable carrier. Alternatively the suds controlling agent can be dissolved or dispersed in a liquid carrier and applied by spraying on to one or more of the other components.
A preferred silicone suds controlling agent is disclosed in Bartollota et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,672. Other particularly useful suds controlling agents are the self-emulsifying silicone suds controlling agents, described in German Patent Application DTOS 2 646 126 published Apr. 28, 1977. An example of such a compound is DC-544, commercially available from Dow Corning, which is a siloxane-glycol copolymer.
Especially preferred silicone suds controlling agents are described in Copending European Patent application Nxc2x092201649.8. Said compositions can comprise a silicone/silica mixture in combination with fumed nonporous silica such as AerosilR.
A preferred type of suds controlling agent is an alkyl capped alcohol alkoxylate. The alkyl chain of the alcohol can be from C3-C30, the alkoxylate is preferably ethoxylate comprising preferably from 1 to 30 moles thereof and the cap is preferably a C1-C6 linear or branched alkyl group.
Especially preferred suds controlling agent are the suds controlling agent system comprising a mixture of silicone oils and the 2-alkyl-alcanols.
Typically, the compositions herein may comprise up to 4% by weight of the total composition of a suds controlling agent, or mixtures thereof, preferably from 0.1 % to 1.5% and most preferably from 0.1 % to 0.8%.
The compositions of the present invention may further comprise up to 10%, preferably from 2% to 4% by weight of the total composition of an alcohol according to the formula HOxe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94OH, wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently H or a C2-C10 hydrocarbon chain and/or cycle. Preferred alcohol according to that formula is propanediol. Indeed, we have observed that these alcohols in general and propanediol in particular also improve the chemical stability of the compositions.
Other stabilizers like inorganic stabilizers may be used herein. Examples of inorganic stabilizers include sodium stannate and various alkali metal phosphates such as the well-known sodium tripolyphosphates, sodium pyrophosphate and sodium orthophosphate.
The compositions according to the present invention may further comprise a soil suspending polymer, for example a polyamine soil suspending polymer, as optional ingredient. Any soil suspending polyamine polymer known to those skilled in the art may be used herein. Particularly suitable polyamine polymers for use herein are polyalkoxylated polyamines. Such materials can conveniently be represented as molecules of the empirical structures with repeating units: 
wherein R is a hydrocarbyl group, usually of 2-6 carbon atoms; R1 may be a C1-C20 hydrocarbon; the alkoxy groups are ethoxy, propoxy, and the like, and y is 2-30, most preferably from 10-20; n is an integer of at least 2, preferably from 2-20, most preferably 3-5; and Xxe2x88x92 is an anion such as halide or methylsulfate, resulting from the quaternization reaction.
The most highly preferred polyamines for use herein are the so-called ethoxylated polyethylene amines, i.e., the polymerized reaction product of ethylene oxide with ethyleneimine, having the general formula: 
when y=2-30. Particularly preferred for use herein is an ethoxylated polyethylene amine, in particular ethoxylated tetraethylenepentamine, and quatemized ethoxylated hexamethylene diamine.
Soil suspending polyamine polymers contribute to the benefits of the present invention, i.e., that when added on top of said diacyl peroxide, further improve the stain removal performance of a composition comprising them, especially under laundry pretreatment conditions, as described herein. Indeed, they allow to improve the stain removal performance on a variety of stains including greasy stains, enzymatic stains, clay/mud stains as well as on bleachable stains.
Typically, the compositions comprise up to 10% by weight of the total composition of such a soil suspending polyamine polymer or mixtures thereof, preferably from 0.1% to 5% and more preferably from 0.3% to 2%.
The compositions herein may also comprise other polymeric soil release agents known to those skilled in the art. Such polymeric soil release agents are characterised by having both hydrophilic segments, to hydrophilize the surface of hydrophobic fibres, such as polyester and nylon, and hydrophobic segments, to deposit upon hydrophobic fibres and remain adhered thereto through completion of washing and rinsing cycles and, thus, serve as an anchor for the hydrophilic segments. This can enable stains occurring subsequent to treatment with the soil release agent to be more easily cleaned in later washing procedures.
The polymeric soil release agents useful herein especially include those soil release agents having: (a) one or more nonionic hydrophile components consisting essentially of (i) polyoxyethylene segments with a degree of polymerization of at least 2, or (ii) oxypropylene or polyoxypropylene segments with a degree of polymerization of from 2 to 10, wherein said hydrophile segment does not encompass any oxypropylene unit unless it is bonded to adjacent moieties at each end by ether linkages, or (iii) a mixture of oxyalkylene units comprising oxyethylene and from 1 to about 30 oxypropylene units wherein said mixture contains a sufficient amount of oxyethylene units such that the hydrophile component has hydrophilicity great enough to increase the hydrophilicity of conventional polyester synthetic fiber surfaces upon deposit of the soil release agent on such surface, said hydrophile segments preferably comprising at least about 25% oxyethylene units and more preferably, especially for such components having about 20 to 30 oxypropylene units, at least about 50% oxyethylene units; or (b) one or more hydrophobe components comprising (i) C3 oxyalkylene terephthalate segments, wherein, if said hydrophobe components also comprise oxyethylene terephthalate, the ratio of oxyethylene terephthalate:C3 oxyalkylene terephthalate units is about 2:1 or lower, (ii) C4-C6 alkylene or oxy C4-C6 alkylene segments, or mixtures therein, (iii) poly (vinyl ester) segments, preferably polyvinyl acetate), having a degree of polymerization of at least 2, or (iv) C1-C4 alkyl ether or C4 hydroxyalkyl ether substituents, or mixtures therein, wherein said substituents are present in the form of C1-C4 alkyl ether or C4 hydroxyalkyl ether cellulose derivatives, or mixtures therein, and such cellulose derivatives are amphiphilic, whereby they have a sufficient level of C1-C4 alkyl ether and/or C4 hydroxyalkyl ether units to deposit upon conventional polyester synthetic fiber surfaces and retain a sufficient level of hydroxyls, once adhered to such conventional synthetic fiber surface, to increase fiber surface hydrophilicity, or a combination of (a) and (b).
Typically, the polyoxyethylene segments of (a)(i) will have a degree of polymerization of from about 1 to about 200, although higher levels can be used, preferably from 3 to about 150, more preferably from 6 to about 100. Suitable oxy C4-C6 alkylene hydrophobe segments include, but are not limited to, end-caps of polymeric soil release agents such as MO3S(CH2)nOCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, where M is sodium and n is an integer from 4-6, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,580, issued Jan. 26, 1988 to Gosselink.
Polymeric soil release agents useful in the present invention also include cellulosic derivatives such as hydroxyether cellulosic polymers, co-polymeric blocks of ethylene terephthalate or propylene terephthalate with polyethylene oxide or polypropylene oxide terephthalate, and the like. Such agents are commercially available and include hydroxyethers of cellulose such as METHOCEL (Dow). Cellulosic soil release agents for use herein also include those selected from the group consisting of C1-C4 alkyl and C4 hydroxyalkyl cellulose; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,093, issued Dec. 28, 1976 to Nicol, et al.
Soil release agents characterised by poly(vinyl ester) hydrophobe segments include graft co-polymers of poly(vinyl ester), e.g., C1-C6 vinyl esters, preferably poly(vinyl acetate) grafted onto polyalkylene oxide backbones, such as polyethylene oxide backbones. See European Patent Application 0 219 048, published Apr. 22, 1987 by Kud, et al. Commercially available soil release agents of this kind include the SOKALAN type of material, e.g., SOKALAN HP-22, available from BASF (West Germany).
One type of preferred soil release agent is a co-polymer having random blocks of ethylene terephthalate and polyethylene oxide (PEO) terephthalate. The molecular weight of this polymeric soil release agent is in the range of from about 25,000 to about 55,000. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,230 to Hays, issued May 25, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,929 to Basadur issued Jul. 8, 1975.
Another preferred polymeric soil release agent is a polyester with repeat units of ethylene terephthalate units which contains 10-15% by weight of ethylene terephthalate units together with 90-80% by weight of polyoxyethylene terephthalate units, derived from a polyoxyethylene glycol of average molecular weight 300-5,000. Examples of this polymer include the commercially available material ZELCON 5126 (from Dupont) and MILEASE T (from ICI). See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,857, issued Oct. 27, 1987 to Gosselink.
Another preferred polymeric soil release agent is a sulfonated product of a substantially linear ester oligomer comprised of an oligomeric ester backbone of terephthaloyl and oxyalkyleneoxy repeat units and terminal moieties covalently attached to the backbone. These soil release agents are fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,451, issued Nov. 6, 1990 to J. J. Scheibel and E. P. Gosselink. Other suitable polymeric soil release agents include the terephthalate polyesters of U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,730, issued Dec. 8, 1987 to Gosselink et al, the anionic end-capped oligomeric esters of U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,580, issued Jan. 26, 1988 to Gosselink, and the block polyester oligomeric compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,857, issued Oct. 27, 1987 to Gosselink.
Preferred polymeric soil release agents also include the soil release agents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,896, issued Oct. 31, 1989 to Maldonado et al, which discloses anionic, especially sulfoaroyl, end-capped terephthalate esters.
Still another preferred soil release agent is an oligomer with repeat units of terephthaloyl units, sulfoisoterephthaloyl units, oxyethyleneoxy and oxy-1,2-propylene units. The repeat units form the backbone of the oligomer and are preferably terminated with modified isethionate end-caps. A particularly preferred soil release agent of this type comprises about one sulfoisophthaloyl unit, 5 terephthaloyl units, oxyethyleneoxy and oxy-1,2-propyleneoxy units in a ratio of from about 1.7 to about 1.8, and two end-cap units of sodium 2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-ethanesulfonate. Said soil release agent also comprises from about 0.5% to about 20%, by weight of the oligomer, of a crystalline-reducing stabilizer, preferably selected from the group consisting of xylene sulfonate, cumene sulfonate, toluene sulfonate, and mixtures thereof. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,807, issued May 16, 1995, to Gosselink et al.
If utilised, soil release agents will generally comprise from 0.01% to 10.0%, by weight, of the detergent compositions herein, typically from 0.1% to 5%, preferably from 0.2% to 3.0%.
The compositions of the present invention may also include one or more materials effective for inhibiting the transfer of dyes from one dyed surface to another during the cleaning process. Generally, such dye transfer inhibiting agents include polyvinyl pyrrolidone polymers, polyamine N-oxide polymers, co-polymers of N-vinylpyrrolidone and N-vinylimidazole, manganese phthalocyanine, peroxidases, and mixtures thereof. If used, these agents typically comprise from 0.01% to 10% by weight of the composition, preferably from 0.01% to 5%, and more preferably from 0.05% to 2%.
More specifically, the polyamine N-oxide polymers preferred for use herein contain units having the following structural formula: Rxe2x80x94Axxe2x80x94P; wherein P is a polymerizable unit to which an Nxe2x80x94O group can be attached or the Nxe2x80x94O group can form part of the polymerizable unit or the Nxe2x80x94O group can be attached to both units; A is one of the following structures: xe2x80x94NC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90; x is 0 or 1; and R is aliphatic, ethoxylated aliphatics, aromatics, heterocyclic or alicyclic groups or any combination thereof to which the nitrogen of the Nxe2x80x94O group can be attached or the Nxe2x80x94O group is part of these groups. Preferred polyamine N-oxides are those wherein R is a heterocyclic group such as pyridine, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrrolidine, piperidine and derivatives thereof.
The Nxe2x80x94O group can be represented by the following general structures: 
wherein R1, R2, R3 are aliphatic, aromatic, heterocyclic or alicyclic groups or combinations thereof; x, y and z are 0 or 1; and the nitrogen of the Nxe2x80x94O group can be attached or form part of any of the aforementioned groups. The amine oxide unit of the polyamine N-oxides has a pKa  less than 10, preferably pKa  less than 7, more preferred pKa  less than 6.
Any polymer backbone can be used as long as the amine oxide polymer formed is water-soluble and has dye transfer inhibiting properties. Examples of suitable polymeric backbones are polyvinyls, polyalkylenes, polyesters, polyethers, polyamide, polyimides, polyacrylates and mixtures thereof. These polymers include random or block co-polymers where one monomer type is an amine N-oxide and the other monomer type is an N-oxide. The amine N-oxide polymers typically have a ratio of amine to the amine N-oxide of 10:1 to 1:1,000,000. However, the number of amine oxide groups present in the polyamine oxide polymer can be varied by appropriate co-polymerization or by an appropriate degree of N-oxidation. The polyamine oxides can be obtained in almost any degree of polymerization. Typically, the average molecular weight is within the range of 500 to 1,000,000; more preferred 1,000 to 500,000; most preferred 5,000 to 100,000. This preferred class of materials can be referred to as xe2x80x9cPVNOxe2x80x9d. The most preferred polyamine N-oxide useful in the detergent compositions herein is poly(4-vinylpyridine-N-oxide) which as an average molecular weight of about 50,000 and an amine to amine N-oxide ratio of about 1:4.
Co-polymers of N-vinylpyrrolidone and N-vinylimidazole polymers (referred to as a class as xe2x80x9cPVPVIxe2x80x9d) are also preferred for use herein. Preferably the PVPVI has an average molecular weight range from 5,000 to 1,000,000, more preferably from 5,000 to 200,000, and most preferably from 10,000 to 20,000. (The average molecular weight range is determined by light scattering as described in Barth, et al., Chemical Analysis, Vol 113. xe2x80x9cModem Methods of Polymer Characterizationxe2x80x9d, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.) The PVPVI co-polymers typically have a molar ratio of N-vinylimidazole to N-vinylpyrrolidone from 1:1 to 0.2:1, more preferably from 0.8:1 to 0.3:1, most preferably from 0.6:1 to 0.4:1. These co-polymers can be either linear or branched.
The present invention compositions may also employ a polyvinylpyrrolidone (xe2x80x9cPVPxe2x80x9d) having an average molecular weight of from 5,000 to 400,000, preferably from 5,000 to 200,000, and more preferably from 5,000 to 50,000. PVP""s are known to persons skilled in the detergent field; see, for example, EP-A-262,897 and EP-A-256,696, incorporated herein by reference. Compositions containing PVP can also contain polyethylene glycol (xe2x80x9cPEGxe2x80x9d) having an average molecular weight from 500 to 100,000, preferably from 1,000 to 10,000. Preferably, the ratio of PEG to PVP on a ppm basis delivered in wash solutions is from 2:1 to 50:1, and more preferably from 3:1 to 10:1.
If high sudsing is desired, suds boosters such as C10-C16 alkanolamides can be incorporated into the compositions, typically at 1%-10% levels. The C10-C14 monoethanol and diethanol amides illustrate a typical class of such suds boosters. Use of such suds boosters with high sudsing adjunct surfactants such as the amine oxides, betaines and sultaines noted above is also advantageous. If desired, soluble magnesium salts such as MgCl2, MgSO4, and the like, can be added at levels of, for example, 0.1%-2%, to provide additional suds and to enhance grease removal performance.
Any optical brighteners, fluorescent whitening agents or other brightening or whitening agents known in the art can be incorporated in the instant compositions when they are designed for fabric treatment or laundering, at levels typically from about 0.05% to about 1.2%, by weight, of the detergent compositions herein. Commercial optical brighteners which may be useful in the present invention can be classified into subgroups, which include, but are not necessarily limited to, derivatives of stilbene, pyrazoline, coumarin, carboxylic acids, methinecyanines, dibenzothiophene-5,5-dioxide, azoles, 5- and 6-membered-ring heterocyclic brighteners, this list being illustrative and non-limiting. Examples of such brighteners are disclosed in xe2x80x9cThe Production and Application of Fluorescent Brightening Agentsxe2x80x9d, M. Zahradnik, Published by John Wiley and Sons, New York (1982).
Specific examples of optical brighteners which are useful in the present compositions are those identified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,856, issued to Wixon on Dec. 13, 1988. These brighteners include the PHORWHITE series of brighteners from Verona. Other brighteners disclosed in this reference include: Tinopal UNPA, Tinopal CBS and Tinopal 5BM, Tinopal PLC, Tinopal SOP, Tinopal SWN, Tinopal K, Uvitex AT all available from Ciba-Geigy; Artic White CC and Artic White CWD, available from Hilton-Davis, located in Italy; the 2-(4-styryl-phenyl)-2H-naphthol[1,2-d]triazoles; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-(1,2,3-triazol-2-yl)-stil-benes; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(styryl)bisphenyls; and the aminocoumarins. Specific examples of these brighteners include 4-methyl-7-diethyl- amino coumarin; 1,2-bis(-benzimidazol-2-yl)ethylene; 2,5-bis(benzoxazol-2-yl)thiophene; 2-styryl-napth-[1,2-d]oxazole; and 2-(stilbene-4-yl)-2H-naphtho-[1,2-d]triazole. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,015, issued Feb. 29, 1972, to Hamilton. Anionic brighteners are typically preferred herein.
The composition described herein may also comprise minor ingredients such as pigment or dyes and perfumes.
In the present invention, the surface to be cleaned is treated with a liquid composition of the present invention.
By xe2x80x9csurfacesxe2x80x9d, it is meant herein any inanimate surface. These inanimate surfaces include, but are not limited to, hard-surfaces typically found in houses like kitchens, bathrooms, or in car interiors, e.g., tiles, walls, floors, chrome, glass, smooth vinyl, any plastic, plastified wood, table top, sinks, cooker tops, dishes, sanitary fittings such as sinks, showers, shower curtains, wash basins, WCs and the like, as well as fabrics including clothes, curtains, drapes, bed linens, bath linens, table cloths, sleeping bags, tents, upholstered furniture and the like, and carpets. Inanimate surfaces also include household appliances including, but not limited to, refrigerators, freezers, washing machines, automatic dryers, ovens, microwave ovens, dishwashers and so on.
By xe2x80x9ctreating a surfacexe2x80x9d, it is meant herein bleaching said surfaces as the compositions of the present invention comprise a bleaching system based on a peracid compound or a mixture thereof and optionally cleaning as said compositions may comprise a surfactant or any other conventional cleaning agents.
Thus, the present invention also encompasses a process of treating, especially bleaching a fabric, as the inanimate surface. In such a process a composition according to the present invention is contacted with the fabrics to be treated.
This can be done either in a so-called xe2x80x9cpretreatment modexe2x80x9d, where a liquid bleaching composition, as defined herein, is applied neat onto said fabrics before the fabrics are rinsed, or washed then rinsed, or in a xe2x80x9csoaking modexe2x80x9d where a liquid bleaching composition, as defined herein, is first diluted in an aqueous bath and the fabrics are immersed and soaked in the bath, before they are rinsed, or in a xe2x80x9cthrough the wash modexe2x80x9d, where a liquid bleaching composition, as defined herein, is added on top of a wash liquor formed by dissolution or dispersion of a typical laundry detergent. It is also essential in both cases, that the fabrics be rinsed after they have been contacted with said composition, before said composition has completely dried off.
The compositions according to the present invention may be used in neat or diluted form. However the compositions herein are typically used in diluted form in a laundry operation. By xe2x80x9cin diluted formxe2x80x9d, it is meant herein that the compositions for the bleaching of fabrics according to the present invention may be diluted by the user, preferably with water. Such dilution may occur for instance in hand laundry applications as well as by other means such as in a washing machine. Said compositions can be diluted up to 500 times, preferably from 5 to 200 times and more preferably from 10 to 80 times.
More specifically, the process of bleaching fabrics according to the present invention comprises the steps of first contacting said fabrics with a bleaching composition according to the present invention, in its diluted form, then allowing said fabrics to remain in contact with said composition, for a period of time sufficient to bleach said fabrics, typically 1 to 60 minutes, preferably 5 to 30 minutes, then rinsing said fabrics with water. If said fabrics are to be washed, i.e., with a conventional detergent composition preferably comprising at least one surface active agent, said washing may be conducted together with the bleaching of said fabrics by contacting said fabrics at the same time with a bleaching composition according to the present invention and said detergent composition, or said washing may be conducted before or after said fabrics have been bleached. Accordingly, said process according to the present invention allows bleaching of fabrics and optionally washing of fabrics with a detergent composition preferably comprising at least one surface active agent before the step of contacting said fabrics with said bleaching composition and/or in the step where said fabrics are contacted with said bleaching composition and/or after the step where said fabrics are contacted with said bleaching composition and before the rinsing step and/or after the rinsing step.
In another embodiment of the present invention the process of bleaching fabrics comprises the step of contacting fabrics with a liquid bleaching composition according to the present invention, in its neat form and allowing said fabrics to remain in contact with said bleaching composition for a period of time sufficient to bleach said fabrics, typically 5 seconds to 30 minutes, preferably 1 minute to 10 minutes and then rinsing said fabrics with water. If said fabrics are to be washed, i.e., with a conventional composition comprising at least one surface active agent, said washing may be conducted before or after that said fabrics have been bleached. Advantageously, the present invention provides liquid bleaching compositions that may be applied neat onto a fabric to bleach, despite a standing prejudice against using bleach-containing compositions neat on fabrics since the present compositions are safe to colors and fabrics perse.
Alternatively instead of following the neat bleaching method as described herein above (pretreater application) by a rinsing step with water and/or a conventional washing step with a liquid or powder conventional detergent, the bleaching pre-treatment operation may also be followed by the diluted bleaching process as described herein before either in bucket (hand operation) or in a washing machine.
It is preferred to perform the bleaching processes herein after said fabrics have been washed with a conventional laundry detergent composition. Indeed, it has been observed that bleaching said fabrics with the compositions according to the present invention (typically diluted bleaching methods) after to washing them with a detergent composition provides superior whiteness and stain removal with less energy and detergent than if said fabrics are bleached first then washed.
In another embodiment the present invention also encompasses a process of treating a hard-surface, as the inanimate surface. In such a process a composition, as defined herein, is contacted with the hard-surfaces to be treated. Thus, the present invention also encompasses a process of treating a hard-surface with a composition, as defined herein, wherein said process comprises the step of applying said composition to said hard-surface, preferably only soiled portions thereof, and optionally rinsing said hard-surface.
In the process of treating hard-surfaces according to the present invention the composition, as defined herein, may be applied to the surface to be treated in its neat form or in its diluted form typically up to 200 times their weight of water, preferably into 80 to 2 times their weight of water, and more preferably 60 to 2 times.
When used as hard surfaces bleaching/disinfecting compositions the compositions of the present invention are easy to rinse and provide good shine characteristics on the treated surfaces.
By xe2x80x9chard-surfacesxe2x80x9d, it is understood any hard-surfaces as mentioned herein before as well as dishes.
Depending on the end-use envisioned, the compositions herein can be packaged in a variety of containers including conventional bottles, bottles equipped with roll-on, sponge, brusher or sprayers.
In one embodiment of the present invention the composition is packaged in a two compartment container, wherein the bleaching composition as described herein is packaged in one compartment and a second composition is packaged in the second compartment. In a particularly preferred aspect, the second composition is a conventional heady duty liquid detergent composition, preferably comprising ingredients, particularly bleach-sensitive ingredients such as surfactants, enzymes and perfumes.